marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Foster (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Connie Hodges (fiancée) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla Villas, Miami, Florida | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States of America | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = College football player | Education = College student | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Chicago, Illinois | Creators = Bob Wood | First = Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 1 | Last = Ant-Man: Last Days Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Preface Flash Foster was just one of many during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, Foster's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies , Foster's fictional exploits may be based on actual events. However, for the sake of clarity, this article differentiates between the two. College Football Days In the early 1940s Robert "Flash" Foster was an up and coming football player at Midwestern University. At the time team was looking to make it to the Rose Bowl provided they win their game against Hale. Unfortunately, gambler Nick Bruno had other ideas in mind. Betting on Hale, he kidnapped Foster's girlfriend Connie Hodges and demanded that Flash would throw the game if he wanted her to remain unharmed. Flash would comply at first, until his coach benched him. When his best friend at school Harry "Shorty" Biro told him that he had spotted Nick Bruno's hideout, the two raced there (inadvertently attracting the attention of a motorcycle officer due to their speeding) and fought it out with Nick and his men. When the officer arrived, Foster had defeated Bruno and his goons. Leaving Shorty behind to explain to the authorities, Flash raced back to the game with Connie and won the game at the last minute. Crazy SUES When the United States officially entered into World War II, Foster was drafted into the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (or Crazy SUES) under the command of Captain America. He was selected for the unit because of his athletic prowess while in high school. He was among the first members drafted into the unit and seemed to hit it off right away with fellow athletic recruit Captain Strong. Foster was among the members deployed to Guadalcanal in August of 1942 and presumably remained with the unit during their time in the Pacific Theatre. Foster was also one of the Crazy Sue's who was deployed over Normandy in 1944, charged with liberating a small French village called Sainte Mere Eglise. Foster was also seen with the Crazy S.U.E.S. during there invasion of Saarlautern, Germany in December of 1944. Secret Wars (2015) Despite some claims that he was killed in action, Flash Foster later appeared as a resident of Valhalla Villas, a retirement home for ex-heroes and ex-villains that is located in Miami. He is among the residents that are temporarily de-aged by Mary Morgan during the Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. | Powers = | Abilities = Flash Foster was an expert football player with indomitable strength. He could throw a ball up to 70 yards in play. He was also good hand-to-hand combatant due his strength. A teammate once claimed that Foster could throw a grenade into a rabbit hole from 100 yards away. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard US military issue | Transportation = | Weapons = M-1 rifle, grenades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:WWII Characters